Shaman Phantom
by Jlargent
Summary: A Danny PhantomShaman King Crossover: Danny is in for the ride of his life when he meets shamans. Finished
1. Shamanism

_Shadow Phantom _

_Chapter one: Shamanism._

_Written by Jlargent_

_Here it is a Danny Phantom/ Shaman King crossover and under no circumstances do I own either one so don't ask me for any money. I'm trying to find a good mix so please let me know if I screw up or anything. This story takes place after Reality Trip and post Shaman King. Be warned there will be some character bashing, mostly on the villains._

_Now on with the fic._

_  
Amity Park 5:30 a.m._

A lone figure stands on a cliff overlooking a scenic city that's almost ideal, yet almost wholesome. The sign outside of the city states "Welcome to Amity Park. A nice place to live!" the sign had the word 'safe' but it was crossed out with red paint and the word 'nice' painted above it. The figure smirked at the irony of the sign; the city has been for the past few years subject to several attacks on the populace by ghosts, at one point the entire city was pulled into an alternate dimension known simply as the Ghost Zone, only to reappear relatively unharmed.

The figure brushed a strand of hair from his face, a star-shaped earring shone brightly in the early morning light. With a slight chuckle the figure leaped into the city in search of power that would allow him absolute destruction of the human race.

_Casper High school 9:30 a.m.  
_

Danny Fenton was NOT having a good morning besides having to deal with another invention his parents developed for destroying him, he also had to fight Ember again as she belted out of all things _Polka music_ the accordion music alone made the people who herd it dance like idiots it was like a pair of razor sharp claws scraping a blackboard, and to top it all an hour ago on his way to school he also had to contend with Valerie Gray, a ghost hunter who is driven solely on revenge, she blames Danny for ruining her happy life.

All things considered it's a wonder that's Danny's life isn't a pile of ashes at the moment.

"Mr. Fenton if you would be as so kind as to explain to the class the meaning of shamanism?" William Lancer, Casper High School's English/Math/History teacher never hesitated to catch Danny off guard to which Danny was startled to fall out of his chair with a 'Wha?" and crash onto the floor with a loss of dignity, the class uproar of laughter ceased when Mr. Lancer shot them a 'detention' look.

Danny brushed himself off and looked at Lancer with a look that said "What are you talking about?" Mr. Lancer sighed and motioned Danny to sit down "Shamanism is the belief of talking to and channeling spirits to perform many tasks, from predicting the future, to healing the sick and injured. Shamans were quite commonplace among ancient civilizations but over time they grew to forget spirituality and eventually collapsed in upon itself. There are still shamans among some cultures to this day." Lancer finished as the school bell rang signaling the end of class "Don't forget, you all have a 2,000 word essay on shamanism due next week." Lancer spoke as the class shuffled out.

_Nasty Burger 4:45 p.m._

Later Danny along with his friends Sam and Tucker were eating at the Nasty Burger they discussed the topic of the day "So Danny, are you doing the essay or are you going to do it at the last minute hoping for at least a D+? " Sam teased as she took a bite of her fries "Nah Danny is going for at least a D-." Tucker joked "Ha ha, very funny you two. How am I going to write about something that I've never heard of before? Maybe I can find something at the library." Danny mused "Good luck with that. But the library has only a few references so you would have to wing it." Sam told Danny.

"Perhaps you are not asking the right questions." A mysterious voice told them. Danny and his friends turned to the source of the voice they find it coming from a boy about their age wearing a cloak of some sort, a pair of gauntlets adorned with a star cover his hands, his black hair barely covers his star-shaped earrings the boy smiled apologetically "Forgive me, but I could not help but overhear your conversation. Perhaps I can be of assistance. My ancestors were Shamans in Japan 1000 years ago so I know plenty of legends that may help." The boy extended his hand in a gesture of friendship "My name is Zeke. Zeke Asakura it is very nice to meet you."

Danny took his hand "My name is Danny Fenton and these are my friends Sam and Tucker. Are you new here?" Zeke smirked "Yes, I just arrived and was hoping to get a tour of the place." Danny could not place it but he felt as though there was something wrong with this guy he seemed evil even more than Pariah Dark the feared ghost king. Little did Danny know that he will be on an adventure that will determine the fate of the world.

_End of chapter one_

_So do you like it or hate it? I was thinking of pairings who should go with who? And should I have one of the DP crew get shaman powers? Let me know and anything else that might help this fic._

_So until chapter two Hoody Hoo!_


	2. Give me the Amity blues

_Shaman Phantom_

_Chapter two: Give me the Amity Blues._

_Written by Jlargent_

_Hey what's up? Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming. Now allow me to introduce a guest for this chapter. Ladies and gentlemen Ren Tao. (Cheering coming from a stereo as Ren walked to his seat.)_

_Ren: Why am I here again?_

_Me: Because I said so. And before you say anything about being here all fanfic authors have the right to bash characters. Even drag them here against their will._

_Ren: I hate you._

_Me: Get used to it buddy. Because if you give me any lip about it I'll write a fic involving you and Zeke. _

_Ren: Grrrr... Fine! Jlargent does not own Shaman King or Danny Phantom. Happy now?_

_Me: Eh so-so. So stick around and enjoy the fic. And read and review as always._

"And over here is Casper High school or as I like to call it Limbo." Danny said trying to make a joke to at least see Zeke smirk a little but no luck, all throughout the tour Zeke hasn't said anything except the occasional "Interesting." From his mouth. Danny sighed thinking that this guy had issues he ignored the felling that he had about him and continued with the tour.

Suddenly a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth looking for a place to transform he looks at Zeke. "Hey Zeke how about we meet up tomorrow at school?" before getting a response Danny ran off and hid to transform into his alter-ego Danny Phantom and flew to the latest threat from his rouge gallery of villains. The ghosts that were terrorizing downtown Amity Park were dressed almost like monks although they had what looked like a mike stand and an electric guitar.

"Hey if you're looking to start a band with Ember don't bother she's a solo act." Danny said to the two monks using some of his trademark witty banter as he was coming up with a plan to capture the two ghosts. The first ghost responded with a strum on his instrument releasing a shockwave that Danny easily avoided.

"Fool you are dealing with Boz the Buddhist band everyone talked about when we were alive. And now we're back for an encore performance." The first ghost said as his partner belted out another shockwave hitting Danny in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Danny regained his composure and proceeded to fire ecto-blasts at the duo but they either dodged it or blocked it with their shockwaves. Finally Danny has had enough he inhaled and let loose his most powerful move the Ghostly Wail the same one he used to defeat his older self. The two ghosts twitched as the powerful sonic attack ripped through them the two floated as they slowly recovered. "Nice try kid, but shamanic ghosts are just a little more powerful than your garden-variety ghosts." The second ghost gasped as they prepared to attack.

Just then Danny's ghost-sense went off instead it was a dark crimson mist instead of its normal blue color. A column of fire descended from the sky and revealed to be the largest ghost Danny has ever seen and the malevolence radiating from the behemoth was enough to make Danny weak in the knees. The ghost raised its hand and grabbed the two ghosts and consumed them in flames. The two monks begged for mercy as they were being consumed by flames, finally there were nothing left of them but ashes.

The giant turned its soulless eyes upon Danny filled with a loathsome evil that tell of its power. The monster lifted its head to the sky and disappeared in a ball of fire, Danny for the most part couldn't even move he was even more shocked at its actions. As Danny finally flew away form the scene he failed to notice a figure looking at Danny with interest.

Zeke was surprised to find that Danny was a half ghost he pondered for a moment to decide what he should do. In the end he decided to wait for the right opportunity to capture Danny and absorb his power. _Soon, I'll rebuild the reality gauntlet and turn this world a heaven for all shamans._ Zeke thought as he began making preparations to claim the power that has eluded him for 1000 years.

_End of chapter two._

_So chapter two knocked out and I'll start on chapter three after thanksgiving break and hopefully try to find a way to add the others in on the fic. _

_As always Hoody Hoo! _


	3. Shaman Fight

_Shaman Phantom_

_Chapter three: Shaman Fight_

_Written by Jlargent_

_(Jlargent bursts in the door covered in bite marks.) _

_Me: Damn plot bunnies they multiply faster than I can kill them._

_Ren: Plot bunnies?_

_Me: The bane of any fanfic writer. They are also responsible for plot holes in stories._

_Ren: Pray tell. What do they look like?_

_Me: Black, with red eyes and sharp fangs. The have a tendency to multiply no matter how many you destroy._

_Ren: Is that why you're covered in bite marks? _

_Me: Yeah. Hey can I borrow your spear? I need it to fight the bunny swarm._

_Ren: No. I can't believe that you are afraid of rabbits._

_Me: Okay smart guy then you go fight them. (Shoves Ren out the door to fight the evil plot bunnies.) Oh disclaimers apply and read and review. Hey Ren you okay out there?_

_Ren: (Screaming) Die bunnies die!_

_Me: (sweat drops) Now on with this freak show!_

It has been less than a week since the battle and Danny feels as though there are too many missing pieces. _Why would two shaman ghosts beg for mercy against that behemoth? And where did that ghost come from?_ Danny thought as he was writing his essay about shamanism. Zeke was an absolute help in the research and in the writing format.

"Class, we have a new student joining us. He is a transfer student from Japan so say hello to Mr. Zeke Asakura." Lancer announced as Hao walked in, he was wearing his trademarked star-gauntlets as Danny calls them, combat boots with a gold star on the toe, a red shirt with a yellow star in the center and his gold star shaped earrings. Zeke bowed to the class "Hello it is very nice to meet all of you." He then sat down next to the school jock Dash Baxter also the school bully. Dash gave Zeke a look that pretty much said 'Lunch meat' Zeke gave a look that said 'Do it and you die' Dash gulped and turned away Danny chuckled as the lesson started.

Later after Danny sent the box ghost back into the Fenton Thermos for what seemed the millionth time, Danny pondered the continentally puzzle of the past few days, a giant ghost appearing out of nowhere, and before that Zeke came to town. It had to be more than a chance in a million. Zeke and the ghost had to be connected in a way but how? As Danny mulled over the inescapable detail he glance at his essay, that's when it hit him like a ton of bricks_ Zeke is a shaman! And he's controlling that fire giant. That's his spirit ally. No wonder Boz were begging for mercy they must've worked for him when they were alive._ As the realization washed over him his ghost sense went off, Danny immediately went into his ghost form and went off to fight the latest ghost threat.

_Downtown Amity_

Yoh Asakura was completely and utterly lost. Scouring through the city for a decent motel the young shaman along with his cohorts are taking a less direct route to the Patch village, in other words they tried to find a shortcut and were now lost thanks to Rio. Yoh sighed as he sat on the park bench waiting for his spirit ally Amidamaru to report back to him, the others are searching for any information that might prove useful so naturally Ren, Rio, Trey, Faust and Lyserg decided to look in the library, Yoh being the natural slacker that he is decided to sleep. Suddenly Yoh noticed a boy flying at least it looked like a boy, he was wearing what appears to be a black and white haz-mat suit having snow white hair and neon green eyes.

Amidamaru the samurai ghost that has live through the warring states of Japan 600 years ago was currently floating over Amity Park lost in his thoughts, reflecting about the final battle against the maniacal Zeke and how he had almost attained the power of a god and nearly destroyed the world. He gave a shudder at the memory in all the battles he has ever fought when he was alive or even now as a ghost he can never hope to understand the complex mind of a madman such as him. Suddenly a beam of green energy shot by him startled the samurai quickly turned and drew his sword toward the threat to him. Surprisingly enough it was a boy about 14 with pure white hair and wearing a haz-mat suit _This must be Danny Phantom. It appears that the rumors I heard were true; this is the hazlfa that is the champion to the people of this city. As much as I would relish a battle with him I must first try to peacefully resolve a potentially disastrous conflict. I am a guest in his home and I must treat the people here with respect._ Amidamaru thought as he assed the situation "Halt I mean you no harm I am merely floating around trying to collect my thoughts." Amidamaru explained as Danny started to power up" Sorry for all I know you're working for Zeke I'm sorry but I will stop Zeke at all costs."

_End of chapter three_

_Sorry for the cliff hanger but I didn't know how to end this chapter and I'll start on the next chapter after Christmas._

_Ren: Aughhh! (Ren comes in battered and bruised)_

_Me: Pay up. (Ren forks over $20.00) now you know better than to under estimate the power of evil plot bunnies. And as always R&R and Merry Christmas, and a happy new year. And finally Hoody Hoo!_


	4. The legend of Pariah’s Forge

_Shaman Phantom_

_Chapter 4: The legend of Pariah's Forge _

_Written by Jlargent_

_Typical disclaimers apply I do not own Danny Phantom or Shaman King. Hey folks I'm back with the first new chapter of the New Year. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. So here we go._

Danny attacked the samurai with every attack he knew and yet the elder ghost deflected the attacks like they were nothing and to make it worse Amidamaru scored plenty of hits. Finally both ghosts' fell to the ground exhausted, Danny reverted back to his normal form due to lack of energy and slowly stood up.

"Hey Amidamaru you okay?" a voice shouted as a boy his age ran toward the fallen warrior upon closer inspection he noticed that he looked like Zeke but his hair was shorter and he was wearing a pair of headphones, immediately Danny shouted "Hold it buddy who are you and why do you look like Zeke?" The boy stopped and looked at him in utter shock at the mention of Zeke's name "Wait, did you say Zeke? It can't be he's supposed to be dead." The boy said and that shocked him. Just then more people arrived and stood behind the Zeke look-alike all ready to fight Danny knew he was out gunned "Hold it, hold it. It seems that we have a common enemy perhaps we should fight together." The Chinese boy stated Danny pondered for a moment and agreed just then his ghost sense went off and Danny even though he was tired from the previous battle transformed and flew off.

Danny arrived at the mall where Vlad Masters a half ghost like was terrorizing the innocent by-standards so he can lure Danny out. As if on cue Danny floated up to the elder halfa and without any comment blasted Vlad. The blast knocked him back and sent him flying and he crash landed in the grocery store section of the mall Danny floated to him and said "Hey Vlad am I interrupting your family reunion?" Vlad got his bearings and looked at his surroundings and saw that he crashed into a large display of Fruit Loops, enraged Vlad launched himself at Danny only to be hit by a snowball. Confused he turned to see a kid wielding a snowboard glowing an icy blue "Hey fang butt, step away from the ghost and you won't get a major case of frostbite." Vlad seeing that he was out manned flew off in defeat.

"So what brings you to my little slice of heaven?" Danny joked as he got to know his new companions the shaman he knew now as Faust calmly explained why they were there "Simply put because of our friend Rio we are simply lost. We are trying to find our way to the Shaman Fight since we never finished it because of Zeke. You see he almost destroyed the world if not for Yoh, Zeke's twin brother he stopped him and he was destroyed." Danny was at a loss for words as the others told their stories in turn he was even more amazed at their abilities "Question is: why is Zeke back after a year since we beat him?" Trey asked "Perhaps I can answer that." A mysterious voice said and a ghost that Danny recognized appeared in a blue vortex it was Clockwork a ghost master of space and time. "Sorry I'm late but I had a chess game to attend to (See Chess match for details)." "Clockwork what's up?" Danny asked, Clockwork cleared his throat "You see Danny, Zeke has discovered the existence of the Reality Gauntlet but since you destroyed it a few months ago it would be useless to him but that's not the only threat. the Reality Gauntlet once belonged to Pariah Dark the feared ghost king it was part of his battle armor. He planned to take over the earth in one move but before he could use it he was sealed away into his coffin. The sages, who sealed him away, sent the Gauntlet to earth hopefully never to be used. But since you destroyed it Zeke has no choice but to go to Pariah's Forge and create another Reality Gauntlet in order to create a shaman empire." Clockwork finished. The group sat there in shock as they realized what Zeke is planning.

Yoh stood up "Well guys it looks like we have to stop Zeke one way or another." Yoh said in a serious tone and he and his friends walked off to Danny's home to find that the Fenton Ghost Portal was open.

_To be continued_

_So what do you think? Please Read and Review._

_So until next chapter Hoody Hoo!  
_


	5. Battle at Pariah’s Forge

_Shaman Phantom_

_Chapter 5: Battle at Pariah's Forge_

_Written by Jlargent_

_Me: Hey everyone. I'm back and I can't wait to receive your reviews._

_Ren: Jlargent does not own Shaman King or Danny Phantom. What took you so long writing this anyway?_

_Me: Writer's Block the ultimate weapon of Plot Bunnies. Also I've been fighting a cold._

_Ren: Ah._

_Me: But now I'm back and better than ever so get ready because here we go._

Danny Fenton and his new allies wandered the vast expanse of the ghost zone, home to several of Danny's rouge gallery of villains to try and find the birthplace of the Reality Gauntlet. This seemingly harmless gauntlet contains enough power to literally change reality, the gauntlet is powered by a single red gem and three other gems gives it its power.

The first one is the gem of form which changes the form of one object to another, the second gem is the gem of life which can bring anything to life even inanimate objects and the third gem is the gem of fantasy which grants the user the ability to make their own dreams a reality. Zeke is planning to use the gauntlet to destroy all non-shamans and rule the world as a god, for that he must be stopped.

"Are we there yet?" Rio asked for what seemed like the millionth time since they entered the ghost zone Danny turned and faced Rio slightly annoyed "No, we are NOT there yet now shut up or I'll dump you out here and leave you." Danny said as he was driving the Spectral Speeder version 2. The original, was 'destroyed' Danny's father Jack built a newer one slightly bigger than the original but it was still cramped when you have seven people inside. They drove for what seems like hours until at last they came upon Pariah's citadel where Danny defeated the ghost king, Danny parked the Speeder and unloaded the crew as they mad their way into the castle.

The group carefully sneaked their way through the castle trying not to attract any attention to themselves, they walked past the throne room where Pariah Dark's coffin stood closed much to Danny's relief. "Hold it right there foolish mortals." A voice rang though the room as Danny's ghost sense went off the figure revealed himself to be Boris Tespes Dracula one of Zeke's minions only this time he was a ghost.

Boris calmly floated in front of the coffin of Pariah Dark "My master wishes not to be bothered while he builds the Reality Gauntlet so I have the pleasure of destroying all of you myself." He said in his slight Romanian accent and launched himself at the crew the battle raged Ren called out to Danny and Yoh "Stop Zeke we can handle bat breath." With those words they ran until they arrived at what appears to be a large altar with flames surrounding it there was a cold laughter as Zeke appeared brandishing a familiar gauntlet to Danny's eyes they were too late the Reality Gauntlet was remade and ready for use.

_To be concluded…_

_Me: Sorry for the short cliffhanger but I needed a good hook for the final chapter. Give me enough reviews and I shall finish the story._

_Ren: That seems unfair. Baiting them like that._

_Me: So? Please R&R until then Hoody Hoo!_


	6. Shaman Phantom

_Shaman Phantom_

_Chapter 6: Shaman phantom._

_Written by Jlargent_

_Me: sorry for the delay but here it is the grand finale of this story so sit back and enjoy. Oh typical disclaimers apply._

Danny and Yoh stood there in a mixture of awe and fear as Zeke wielded the awesome Reality gauntlet with surprising grace as though he was meant to control it.

"Now the world shall be a true paradise for all shamans!" Zeke said in an almost blissful tone. Danny took the opportunity to hit the gauntlet with a well aimed ecto-blast knocking it to the ground. The gauntlet flew and landed on the edge of the forge just landing short of the lava pit below.

"Not if I can help it, you will not win ever Zeke. Even if you succeed other shamans will rise up to fight you and defeat you." Danny declared getting into a fighting position, Yoh withdrew Harusame and summoned Amidamaru and both side looked at each other almost an unheard signal started an epic clash.

The battle raged to an epic scale with neither side scoring any hits, Danny and Yoh were exhausted sweat pouring from their foreheads while Zeke looked as though he could do this all day and not break a sweat.

"This isn't working he's too strong. There must be a way to stop him." Danny said "How about a spirit unity with Amidamaru from what I can tell you're half shaman anyway maybe that would be enough" Yoh suggested. Danny took in a deep breath and yelled "SPIRIT UNITY!" And he and Amidamaru became one when the light faded there stood Danny looked as though he was wearing Amidamaru's clothing right down to the two swords to which Danny withdrew to a familiar stance "Here's a new spin on an old classic. Buddha Giri!" Danny launched the attack and let loose a Ghostly Wail thus increasing the already devastating attack.

The attack hit Zeke hard and the force of the impact sent him careening into the lava pit below. Thus Zeke Asakura was defeated yet again. Danny released Amidamaru and walked to the discarded Reality Gauntlet looking at it. Yoh picked it up examining it as though it was nothing special "I almost feel pity towards my brother he was doing what he felt was right. Too bad, maybe if he spent a lifetime as a regular human maybe he would've seen things differently." Yoh said as he was about to throw the gauntlet into the lava Danny stopped him "Wait I have a better idea."

"So you brought Zeke back but you made him human and erased his memories of being a shaman?" Ren asked "Yup it was easy. Afterward we destroyed the gauntlet." Danny explained "Who knows maybe Zeke can actually make a decent human being." Yoh said confidently as he and his friends were packing their things to return on their road trip to the shaman fight... "Hey Danny you sure you don't wanna cone with us?" Rio asked Danny shook his head "Nah I'm needed here but if you need any help from me just call."

The group departed hoping to see each other again someday.

_The end_

_Finally it's over I wanted the ending to be rather unique in its own way. That's all folks now to work on Shadow Phantom until next time HOODY HOO! _


End file.
